dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Planet Earth Saga is the third saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Lauto Saga and before the Kyokatshi Saga. This saga focuses on Ledas' journey on Earth to find his long lost friend, Vegeta. In here, his childlike and distractful personality leads to many adventures and revelations with new friends... Characters For a complete list of characters in Planet Earth Saga, please visit the list in that section on the character list page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Love and Loss, produced by Two Steps From Hell. How To Read Are you a fan of trivia? Ever wonder what each character sounds like? What the basis for each chapter title of my story is? Well then, check this page out. It's my trivia and explanation series, about Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Specials/Movies This saga has one TV special, DBZ The Forgotten: Our Brotherhood. The special is set to release between Planet Earth saga chapters "Capsule Corp." and "Too Brief". Overview Upon his departure from Planet Cooler 92, Ledas arrives on Earth to find Vegeta. Rather quickly, he is able to sense the prince. Unfortunately, due to a various circumstances, Ledas can not get to him. And then the Cell Games begin, and Ledas feels the power's given off within. Knowing his power is not even close to those, Ledas decides to wait, training alone, before finally confronting Vegeta. So, he turns to other activities, which are supplemented by a host of new friends and family. But will the lure of their acceptance force Ledas to drop his Saiyan ways? Or will he abandon all he's managed to build, in relationships, for one old friend... Complete Dialogue I apologize for how this will be formatted; when I first wrote this, it was intended only for my use as an aid for when I drew the manga. But I feel it is useful enough to be posted here. Mature subject matter has been partially censored. Graphic subject matter has not. If you disagree, please send me a message. And yes, this will be very long. But I hope all of you can appreciate the (hopefully good) story and writing. 'Exodus' 'The Orphan' 'Familiar Presence' 'Hazing' 'My Friend Vegeta' 'Capsule Corp.' 'Too ''Brief '''The Monster Inside Me... 'Feeling Rebelious' 'Hide And Seek' 'Slipping Into The Darkness' 'I Just Want To Watch The World Burn' 'Let's Pretend' 'It Has To Be One' 'Ledas, To A Greater Calling' 'No More Sadness, No More Anger' 'Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1)' 'Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2)' Trivia *This saga is the first, in The Forgotten, to not be named after a person. *This saga is also the first in which Ledas is the first character introduced. *Some portions of this saga were influenced (but not copied) by certain plot elements of shows such as "Death Note" and "Dexter". *This saga takes the longest amount of chapters to kill anyone at 4. (PV took 2, Lauto took 1). Category:Templates Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction